1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cylinder block having a thermally sprayed coating formed on an internal wall of a cylinder bore and a method of forming the thermally sprayed coating. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cylinder block having a thermally sprayed coating formed on a cylinder bore of the cylinder block in which the thermally sprayed coating has improved performance characteristics required by respective sections of a cylinder bore.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,927 discloses a technology for forming a thermally sprayed coating on an internal wall of a cylinder bore of an aluminum alloy cylinder block as a cylinder liner. The thermally sprayed coating serves as an alternative to a conventional cast iron cylinder liner. The thermally sprayed coating is made by atomizing droplets of a molten metal material and spraying the molten metal material onto the internal wall of the cylinder bore.